heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sondermann
Sondermann is a cartoon character of the painter and cartoonist Bernd Pfarr, which appeared, until August 1994, in a column of the same name by the writer Simone Borowiak and, from 1987 to August 2004, regularly in the satirical magazine Titanic. Model for the name was Gerhard Sondermann, the first publisher of Titanic. Sondermann is a creation of an illustrator, who, as Bernd Pfarr himself once said, wants "to drive reality out of the pictures" ( ). The comic The world of Sondermann is subject to its own, individual laws: "Negro scrubbing" (German: "Negerschrubben") is a traditional ritual in Sondermann's company, Sondermann and his chef subdue their hunger by "huddling softly together" (German: "sich weich aneinander schmiegen"), consuming a Schnitzel or taking out the trash are common yoga exercises, and Sondermann defeats God (German: "den lieben Gott") in Tennis. Sondermann's world is populated by strange creatures: * a neighbor, Schulze, who often "comes to detonate" (German: "zum Sprengen kommt"); * God, as mentioned above; * the blowdryer-armed super hero Supererpel, who is not actually that heroic; * the brothers Strittmatter, also neighbors of Sondermann, who are penguins and "detonate saurians in their spare time" (German: "in ihrer Freizeit Saurier sprengen"); * the by Sondermann for inexplicable reasons unbeloved Mr. Sharp, "lord over seven flies" (German: "Herr über sieben Fliegen"), also a penguin and "newest stallion" (German: "neuester Stecher") of Sondermann's mother; * Herr Detlev Siehlbeck, who always carries a dead fish with him and expects that one pets it; * the small dog Willi, whose "freethinking remarks about the preparation of his food" (German: "freigeistige Ausführungen der Zubereitung seines Fresschens betreffend") impress the Weltgeist so much that they cause metaphysical levitation in it; * and not least Sondermann himself: accountant, single and eager to learn, with a pronounced artistic side, while not insusceptible for erotic or homoerotic attractions. Early Sondermann episodes mostly limited themselves on the master-servant-relationship between Sondermann and his chef. Out of this basic conflict, grew only over time the pandemonium of the above listed characters. According to writer Robert Gernhardt, the character very quickly developed a "life of its own" (German: "Eigenleben"), for which even the editorial staff of Titanic was not prepared. Sondermann as a comic prize Sondermann is also an audience prize for comics named after Bernd Pfarr's character, which includes no money and is being awarded by and on the Frankfurt Book Fair in collaboration with the magazine Comixene, the Frankfurter Rundschau, and Spiegel Online since 2004. Recipients 2004 *International comic: Asterix and the Class Act by Albert Uderzo and René Goscinny *Domestic comic: Nichtlustig 2 by Joscha Sauer *International manga/manhwa: Angel Sanctuary by Kaori Yuki *Domestic manga: Without Identity by Sascha Schätzchen *Newcomer 2004: Joscha Sauer (Nichtlustig 2) Recipients 2005 *International comic: Onkel Dagobert by Don Rosa *Domestic comic: Die Chronik der Unsterblichen by Wolfgang Hohlbein, Benjamin von Eckartsberg and Thomas von Kummant *International manga/manhwa: One Piece by Eiichiro Oda *Domestic manga: Dystopia by Judith Park *Cartoon: Shit happens! by Ralph Ruthe *Newcomer 2005: Arne Bellstorf (Acht, neun, zehn) *Bernd-Pfarr-special-prize for comical art: Rudi Hurzlmeier Recipients 2006 *International comic: Sin City by Frank Miller *Domestic comic: Adolf – der Bonker by Walter Moers *International manga/manhwa: Shinshi Doumei Cross by Arina Tanemura *Domestic manga: Jibun-Jishin by Nina Werner *Cartoon: Shit happens! by Ralph Ruthe *Newcomer 2006: Moki (Asleep in a foreign place) *Bernd-Pfarr-special-prize for comical art: Greser & Lenz Recipients 2007 *International comic: Calvin & Hobbes by Bill Watterson *Domestic comic: Cash – I see a darkness by Reinhard Kleist *International manga/manhwa: Death Note by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ōba *Domestic manga: Gothic Sports by Anike Hage *Cartoon: Shit happens! by Ralph Ruthe *Newcomer 2007: Dirk Schwieger *Bernd-Pfarr-special-prize for comical art: Rattelschneck (Stulli) Recipients 2008 *International comic: Prinz Eisenherz by Hal Foster *Domestic comic: Die Sache mit Sorge by Isabel Kreitz *International manga/manhwa: Volume 44 of One Piece by Eiichiro Oda *Domestic manga: Stupid Story 1 by Anna Hollmann *Cartoon: Shit happens! by Ralph Ruthe *Newcomer 2008: Barbara Yelin *Bernd-Pfarr-special-prize for comical art: Stephan Rürup Recipients 2009 *International comic: Der Dunkle Turm by Jae Lee et al. (illustration), Peter David and Robin Furth (text), based on The Dark Tower by Stephen King *Domestic comic: Prototyp by Ralf König *International manga/manhwa: Volume 48 of One Piece by Eiichiro Oda *Domestic manga: Stupid Story 2 by Anna Hollmann *Cartoon: Nichtlustig 4 by Joscha Sauer *Newcomer 2009: Michael Meier *Bernd-Pfarr-special-prize for comical art: Kamagurka Category:Comics characters Category:German comics Category:Comics awards